mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applebuck Season/Gallery
Applejack's challenge Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|"Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop of apples I ever laid eyes on." Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png|Who's the bestest big brother? Applejack ouch S01E04.png|Poke. Big McIntosh poked S1E04.png|Big McIntosh does not like to be touched. Applejack "are you saying" S01E04.png|"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" Applejack "my mouth is making promises" S01E04.png|Applejack does not feel her brother's doubt is justified. Big McIntosh S1E04.png|"Eeyup." Applejack takes the challenge S1E4.png|Applejack, bold and confident Big McIntosh using fancy mathematics S01E04.png|"That's still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up." Applejack angry at Big Mac S1E04.png|"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you!" Applejack is determined S1E04.png|"I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season all by myself.." Sad Applejack S1E4.png|Take a deep breath, Applejack. Applejack worried S1E04.png|Applejack is having second thoughts too soon. A stampede heading to Ponyville Applejack apples S1E04.png|Applejack looking up at the apple tree. Apple on a tree S01E04.png|A perfectly good looking apple. Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png|The ground starts shaking violently. Rainbow Dash "Stampede!" S1E04.png|"Stampede!" Stampeding cows S1E04.png|The stampede of cows. Pinkie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|"Hey! Thi-i-s m-a-akesss myyyy voi-ice sound si-illlllly!" Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Lemon Hearts, running. Applejack and winona S01E04.png|Applejack and Winona with the stampede of cows. Applejack and the cows S01E04.png|Herd 'em girl. Winona riding a cow S1E04.png|Winona on top of a cow. Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png|Applejack on top of a cow. Applejack yeah S01E04.png|Applejack is missing her freckles here Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png|"This is the best Rodeo Show I've ever seen!" Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|Om nom nom. Pinkie Pie with popcorn all over her face S1E4.png|"Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie." S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|Dancing with joy. Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png|Mayor is delighted with Applejack's braveness in saving the town. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|"Appletastic!" Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|"Go, Applejack!" Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png|Applejack and Winona with the cows. Daisy Jo talking to Applejack S1E04.png|A cow apologizes for the trouble they caused. Applejack "I completely understand" S1E04.png|"I completely understand." Applejack cocked eyebrow S1E4.png|"Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville." Successful Applejack and Winona S1E04.png|Applejack and Winona. Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Applejack saves the day. Applejack Appreciation Day Party for Applejack S1E04.png|So they throw her a party Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Applejack hasn't been seen in a while The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|All is set to begin Twilight about to give a speech S1E04.png|Time to give a great speech Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|Rainbow interrupts Twilight's speech Twilight is not amused by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|Twilight doesn't like this at all Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|So Awesome! Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|''Exactly!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png|"Today, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time!" Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png|... Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png|"Oh! Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is going to help me!" Pinkie explaining how AJ is going to help her S1E04.png|Ooh, I have some words to say. Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png|"Now, if I could just finish my speech without being inter-" "Twilight?" "-rupted..." Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png|Fluttershy has some words to say as well. Any more interruptions S1E04.png|"Anyone Else?!" Twilight 'as I was trying to say' S01E04.png|"As I was trying to say..." Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png|The Mayor would also like to say some words. Twilight gives up S1E04.png|''Nevermind!'' Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png|The Mayor with Applejack's reward for saving the town. Spike Blush S1E4.png|Spike, blushing. Applejack is dizzy S1E4.png|Who's a silly pony? Applejack on stage with Mayor Mare S1E04.png|You're a silly pony! Applejack with her trophy S1E04.png|"Thank yeh kindly for this here...award...thingy." S1E4_Applejack_reflection_1.png|Silly Applejack. S1E4_Applejack_reflection_2.png|Is this eye bigger?... S1E4_Applejack_reflection_3.png|...This eye is bigger! Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|"Woo! Woo! Woooo!" S1E4_Pinkie_Pie_joins_Applejack_1.png|Pinkie join me. S1E4_Pinkie_Pie_joins_Applejack_2.png|Ha, this is fun. Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie joins Applejack. Applejack yawns at award ceremony S1E04.png|Ap-ple-jack! Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png|The realm of sleep takes Applejack Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|I'll be off Applejack causes trouble Applejack dozing off S1E04.png|Sleepyjack. Applejack dozing off while walking S1E04.png|Maybe a quick nap, will help. Applejack refusing help S1E4.png|Ah told ya, I don't need help. Applejack asking Twilight to step aside S1E04.png|Would you mind moving Twi? Applejack serious S01E04.png|What are you goin' on about? Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|Are ya challengin' me Twilight? Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png|What magnificent balance, Rainbow Dash Applejack finally shows up for appointment with RD S1E04.png|Yawn.. Applejack is sad and tired S1E4.png|"Isn't that a might' dangerous?" Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|"Not for a pony who can fly!" Rainbow Dash "Ready?" S01E04.png|Waiting happily for Applejack. Applejack on the top of the platform S1E04.png|Waiting for her signal. Applejack first miss S01E04.png|Applejack pancake, mmmm-mmm! Rainbow Dash "ON the other end" S01E04.png|"You're supposed to land on the other end." Applejack "Got it!" S1E04.png|"...Got it!" Applejack take two S1E04.png|Take two... Applejack take three S1E04.png|Take three... Applejack take four S1E04.png|...Take four. Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|Derpjack. Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Derpyness seems to be an evident symptom of sleep deprivation RD "what the hay is goin' on?" S01E04.png|Ya hear ya, Rainbow. Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png|I have an idea Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png|''Tadaa!'' Rainbow Dash narrow eyes S01E04.png|I am not amused, Applejack! Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|What's this Dash? A new trick? Applejack sleepy S01E04.png|Spotting the target. Applejack "Here I go!" S01E04.png|Yeah, now ah got it! Applejack weeee S01E04.png|Weeee! Rainbow Dash "Wait!" S01E04.png|Applejack, no! Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png|''You're very welcome, Rainbow.'' Twilight Studying S1E4.png|Reading her favorite hobby. Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Twilight "Applejack" S01E04.png|"Applejack?" Rainbow Dash, Eeyup S1E04.png|"Eeyup" Rainbow Dash faints S1E04.png|She's dead. Twilight narrowing her eyes S01E04.png|That pony has gone too far, now! Baked bads Applejack hitting her head S1E4.png|Applejack hits her head on a tree branch. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png|You gotta rest AJ Applejack stubborn S01E04.png|Listen to reason Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png|Be more careful next time AJ Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png Pinkie Pie Happy S1E4.png Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png Applejack tired S01E04.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack confused S01E04.png Confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Apple...wut S01E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png Applejack sleeping S01E04.png Baking with Applejack S01E04.png Hazy Vision Chocolate Chips S1E4.PNG|"CHOOOOCOLAATE CHIPPPS." Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png|"Wheat worms?" Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png S01E04 baked bads mix.png|Not so delicious... Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Hey, Derpy! Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Did Derpy just say "Muffins?" drooling victims2 S01E04.png|...gonna be victimized!!! Applejack tiired S01E04.png|I would avoid those cupcakes if I were you ponies Nurse Redheart 1st appearance S1E4.png Twilight "We came as soon as we heard." S01E04.png Nurse Redheart thanks Twilight for coming S1E04.png|A nurse to help the ponies Daisy Sick S01E04.png|Those ponies look really sick Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png|FACT: Real-life horses cannot vomit. Bad food can actually be lethal. Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|Ponies, on the other hand, can. She'll be okay. Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png Applejack lol S01E04.png|Applejack, why don't you use your horse sense? Applejack huh S01E04.png|Klutzy on her apple cart. Applejack upside down S01E04.png|Who's a silly pony? Twilight Sparkle concerned for Applejack S01E04.png|You is, you is Applejack! Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png|So that's why the apples weren't falling Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle mule S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle facehoof S1E4.png|*Facehoof* Counting the bunnies Bunnies hopping around S1E04.png Fluttershy explaining rabbit roundup to AJ S1E04.png Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png|You look so tired, Applejack. Fluttershy happy S1E04.png|"I do not need any directions on corralling critters!" Fluttershy politely instructing bunnies S1E04.png Applejack upset S01E04.png Applejack serious face S01E04.png|That's not the way to talk to bunnies! Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png|You're gonna scare them... Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png Applejack chasing after two bunnies S1E04.png Winona bounding after rabbits S1E04.png Winona in a bush S1E04.png|*barking* Fluttershy "Applejack, Winona, stop!" S1E04.png|"Applejack! Winona! Stop!" Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png Applejack and Winona cornering rabbits S1E04.png Bunnies huddled together S1E04.png Scared bunnies S1E04.png|Aww, poor little things Lily Surprised S01E04.png|OMG bunnies!!! Lily Fainting S01E04.png|Ponies are so terrifying... Lily fainted S01E04.png|I don't think they're dangerous at all Lily Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png|I guess she was not the only one freaked out by bunnies Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png|Oh Daisy whats that face for? Lily Garden S01E04.png Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png Daisy On Back S01E04.png|By...by... Daisy by them! S01E04.png|Them!! Bunny take over S1E04.png|Bunnies take over Ponyville Twilight "enough is enough" S01E04.png Applejack accepts her friends' help Applejack almost sone S01E04.png Applejack ha! S01E04.png Applejack surprised S01E04.png Applejack no way! S01E04.png Applejack about to... S01E04.png SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png SuperDerpyApplejack2 S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png Twilight waking up Applejack S1E04.png|''Hello?'' Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|Applejack finally reached her limit Applejack sad S01E04.png Applejack yes, please S01E04.png Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png Twilight using magic on apples S1E4.png Applejack again S01E04.png Applejack "But the real award is" S1E04.png|"Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends." Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Spike brings back the bad cupcakes S1E04.png|''I got the perfect treat!'' Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png|"Ah, gross Spike!" Fluttershy and Applejack from the bad cupcakes S1E4.png Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png|Spike, if you want to win the love of a filth-adverse pony, don't eat food from the trash. Clossing S1E4.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries